Comes Back Tio Orochi!
by PuddingGrape
Summary: A Akatsuki decide que quer Orochimaru de volta a equipe, e vai visita-lo as SEIS da manhã. O que vai acontecer? Tentativa de comédia.


Essa ficnão é recomendada para fangirls MUITO viciadas no Sasuke :'D

_Essa ficnão é recomendada para fangirls MUITO viciadas no Sasuke :'D_

_É uma tentativa de comédia, uma zueira total, estão avisados XDDD_

_xxx_

Num belo dia de verão a Akatsuki decide que quer o tio Orochi de volta no grupo. Porque? Sei lá, pergunta pra eles. O.O Foram então todos felizes até a caverna do tio Orochi. Tocaram a capainha e esperaram.

- PQP, quem é as 6 da manhã? – disse um Orochimaru TOTALMENTE descabelado, vestindo um roupão rosa e uma pantufa de cobra, abrindo a porta.

- Er... oi o.o – disseram em coro nossos Akatsuki's

- Ah, que é que cêis querem? ¬¬

- O que aconteceu com o teu cabelo, un? O.\)

- Olha a hora que vocês chegaram, não deu tempo de fazer a chapinha ¬¬

- Ah. Orochimaru, temos uma proposta pra você. – disse o líder

- Certo, certo, podem entrar.

Tio Orochi, abriu a porta e deixou os Akatsuki's entrarem, quando o último ia entrando.

- SASORI! Tu não tinha morrido?

- Tinha sim. '-'

- Como voltou?

- Desmorri. '-'

- Como? ¬¬

- a Dona da fic me ama, então ela me ressucitiou. '-'

PuddingGrape: - pose de nice guy - Vai lá Sasori!

- Eu não acredito... – pasmo, o tio Orochi

Enfim, todos dentro de casa, foram caminhando por um corredor, até que uma porta logo a frente de abriu por dentro, e dali saiu Kabuto enrolado em algo que parecia uma lençol. (podem pensar merda.)

- Orochimaru-sama...

- Desculpe Kabuto, ouve um imprevisto aqui, falo com você a noite. -.-

- Tudo bem, Orochimaru-sama. n.n – entrou no quarto e fechou a porta de novo.

Os Akatsuki's olhavam com uma cara de "eu sabia! ò.o".

Chegaram a sala e sentaram-se nos sofás.

- A que devo a "honra" da visita? ¬¬

- Não vai oferecer nada pra gente beber, seu grosso, un?! Ò.\)

- Eu também quero! A não ser que tenha que pagar... – Kakuzu

- É, eu também. O:O

- Mas que... o que vocês querem meus queridos convidados? n.n _"mas que bosta..."_

- Eu quero um suquinho de laranja, un! n.\)

- Deidara! ;-;

- O que foi, Sasori-danna, un? ;-\)

- Eu não posso beber nada, porque eu sou um boneco lembra? Mas eu adorava suco de laranja. ;-;

- Desculpa, Sasori-danna. Eu vou querer água mesmo, un. ;-\)

- Eu vou querer suco de laranja mesmo! u.u – disse Kakuzu

- Tobi também vai querer suco de laranja!

- Eu também quero suco de laranja. D - disse Itachi

- É eu também! º:º

- Seus desalmados! Ç.Ç

- Ah, claro. ¬¬ SASUKEEE!

- Sim, Orochimaru-sama. – ai vemos a chocante imagem do Sasuke em um perfeito cosplay de Hina Ichigo(personagem de Rozen Maiden) – n.n

- SASUKE? O/.\O

- Oi nii-san n.n

- Meu Deus! O que pensariam nossos pais! – a beira do um desmaio-

- Calma Itachi! – tentava consolar Kisame –

- Sasuke-chan, traz 4 sucos de laranja, 1 copo d'agua.

- Sim Orochimaru-sama. n.n

Sasuke sai da sala.

- O que é que tu fez com o meu irmão, seu pedófilo? Ò/.\Ó

- Ele não ficou uma gracinha naquela roupa? n.n

- Meus planos em não matar ele, era ter um rival FORTE e MACHO no futuro! Ò\./O

- Ta ta, dane-se, podem falar logo o que querem aqui? ¬¬

- Porra, que cara sem paciência!

- Você não pode falar nada, Hidan ¬¬

- Você muito menos Sasori! O.O

- Hai, Sasori-danna é muito sem paciência, perdeu dois ônibus por causa disso, un. u.\)

- Não precisava me lembrar do incidente do ônibus ¬¬

- Cadê o suco de laranja do Tobi?

- Parem de discutir e me digam logo o que querem. E o Sasuke-chan já vai trazer o suco ù.ú

- Para de se referir ao meu irmão com o "chan" Ò\./Ó

- Ele é MEU discípulo, me refiro a ele como eu quiser Ò.Ó

- É por causa dessas brigas de marido e mulher entre vocês dois que o Orochimaru saiu da Akatsuki! ¬:¬ – disse Pein

- Ah, ¬¬ Falem de uma vez que porra vocês querem aqui!

- Orochimaru-sama, eu trouxe os sucos e a água! n.n – disse o Sasuke/Hina Ichigo

- O suco do Tobi!

- Demoro! u:u

- Vou ter que pagar? o.o

- Não, porra! ò.ó

- Ah, então ta. n.n

- Agora chega de enrolação, digam logo o que vocês querem! Ò.O

- A gente queria que..

- Deidara! Eu quero suco de laranja! ;-;

- Calma Sasori-danna, un! ;-\)

- Ah! Orochimaru, a gente te quer de volta na Akatsuki! Ò:Ó

- Pra eu ter que aturar **isso **por todos os dias da minha vida?

- É, tem algumas conseqüências e:e

- Não vou. ¬¬

- Mas... Ç:Ç

- Não vou. E eu ainda não acredito que você me acordaram as SEIS da manhã pra isso. ¬¬

- Mas... Ç:Ç

- Caiam fora da minha caverna! ¬¬

- Ta nos expulsando? O.O

- Isso ai ¬¬

- Não saio sem levar meu irmão! Ò\./Ó

- CAIAM FORA! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Uma cobra gigante aparece e expulsa todo eles da casa do titio Orochi .'-'

**Das Ende **


End file.
